Steve and Stan have some fun
by YaioFan95
Summary: I suck at summary but read it please


Disclaimer i do not own American Dad or the charaters just write for fun and hope people can enjoy my fic Stan and Steve-

Steve took a deep breath he looked around to make sure no was going to come into his room. He grabbed a box underneath his bed and pulled out a gothic laced skirt and puts it on and then he grabbed a laced up vest. They skirt and vest was the same both black with pruple in it and very sliky. He has to tie the ribbions in the back so the vest would stay up. It was really hard for him to do the middle one. He grabbed a pair of black leather boots about 3 inch heel and went into his bath room and put some pruple eyeshadow on and some black lipstick.

He then died his hair pruple with black in it. It would come off after a shower. You maybe asking your self what the hell he is doing well. Snot and Steve made a bet on who could keep their breath underwater the longest and well snot won he bet steve to dress up as a gothic girl. Like his girlfriend "Damn i kinda look hot like this" Steve said to himself when he heard the bedroom door open. Steve hurried and hid in his covers. "Steve your mother said we should bond but since you said you were sick i brought some movies and popcorn" Stan said.

"You know dad i dont want you to get sick so why don't you just leave and we can do this another time" Steve said he let a cough pass to see if his father would believe him. "Steve your my son i don't care beside its hard to get me sick" Stan said smilling because he won. "Fine but not to long" Steve said. Lucky for him the lights were turn off for the movie and Stan couldn't see steve hair or there would be too many question. After the first movie and Stan went to put in the second one steve couldnt but help but to stare at his dad's ass.

'Shit steve stop looking at your fathers ass right now!' He yelled inside his head. "Alright this movie is rated R but i think you can handle it. It came to a part in the movie when the one guy was being cut up and diced up when steve couldnt handle it anymore he ran into his bathroom and pucked. Stan stood up and turn on the light. The next thing Steve heard was. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Stan screamed as loud as he could. Steve stood up and started to brush his teeth. "What is this why are you dressed like this" Stan ask without taking a moment to breath. For two reason he just yelled and he was getting hot just looking at his son how that skrit showed off his legs and how tight it was around his waist.

How that vest was so damn hot and those boots didn't help either to calm him down. "Listen dad i lost a bet with snot its no big deal i just didn't want you to see me like this because i know that you would be mad at me and that well i didn't want you to be" Steve mummbled the last six words out and looked at his dad. Stan couldn't stay mad at steve not with that pout or with him dressed like that. Stan walked over to steve door and locked it so no could enter. "Steve come here" Stan said point to steve's bed. "Yea dad?" Steve ask.

Stan pushed steve down took his boots off and then started to kiss him. Steve couldn't believe that his dad was doing this. Steve then bit his dad lip tell he could taste the blood in his mouth. Stan didn't seem to mind "Now remind me when we are done to thank snot" Stan said smirking. He then kissed steve again then moved down to he shoulder and gave a good bite marking steve as his and his alone. Stan then put his hand under steves back and started to unite the ribbions it wasn't hard since well steve didn't tie them so well.

Stan then took off steve vest and started to kiss his chest. Then stan came to a nipple and started to lick and suck it. Steve arch his back trying to get more feel from it then steve let out a big gasp when his father bit him hard. "Dad...it..feel. so wonderful" Steve said. All Stan did was smirk because he knew he had more planned for steve that would make his head spin miles around. Stan then got to the skirt and took his sweet time taking it off he could really see steve boner now. It was asking and begging him to realse it.

So then Stan took the boxers off and stared at steve dick it just made stans blood rush more down south then before. "Dad could you please i dont ummm take off you cloths?" Steve ask with this pout on his face. Stan smirk "If you want me declothed then do it" Stan said grinning this time. A deep red blush came across steves face. Steve crawled closer to his dad and start to untie his father tie when that gave him a wonderful idea. He kept the tie close to him and started to take stan's jakcet and shirt off. But what happen next really surpised stan. Steve hand him laying down on his back on steve bed and then steve tied stan hands to his head post and started to kiss him and bite hiim and then nibble on his lip.

"Steve untie me" Stand moaned out as steve started to rub his dick through his pants. "Don't worry daddy" Steve made sure to moan the word daddy. "You can fuck me don't worry i just want to have some fun thats all" Steve smirked. Steve went down to his dad pants and started to unbutton and unzip away the pants. Now all stan had on was his boxers. And like stan, steve could see his dad boner better now. "Well it seems to me you like to be tied up" Steve said smirking. "Shu" Stan didn't get a moment to finsh because the next thing that came out of his mouth was a moan. Steve had taken off stan's boxer and had his mouth wrapped around stan's dick.

All stan wanted to do was to grab steve by the hair but he couldn't with his hands tied up and the more he pulled the tighter it got. Steve then started to suck on his finger and stan could only think of one reason why he would do that. Steve was blushing like hell but he wasnt going to back out of his idea. So he turned around making sure his dad could see his ass and then he started to finger himself. "Steve...ppp..please untie me" Stan said trying to breath at this sight made him want to do was fuck steve so fucking hard that he couldn't move for many weeks.

"Not yet daddy" Steve said. Then stan just thought to him 'when did steve start calling him daddy'. Steve then sat on his dad stomache and started to make out with his dad it was hot and heat their was a need in how they both kissed that they both wanted this fucking bad. Steve then untie his dad hands. Stan sat up and flip steve on his stomache and had him on all fours. "Damn steve if you ever tie me up again like that i will have to teach you a lesson" Stan said and that was the last word any of them said. Stan slammed into steve hard, steve let out a cry and a moan at the same time. Even though he fingerd himself it didn't really help agaisnt his father huge well you know.

Steve grabbed the sheets as he panted and then soon stan hit just the right spot that made steve screamed in moans. "More.." Was the only thing steve could get out before stan pulled out all the way then slammed into steve harder and harder even single time. Stan could feel himself close to the egde so he start to pump steves dick as hard and fast as he could. "AH am going to cum" Steve yelled. Steve cum hard and he could fill his dad fill him inside his ass. They both laid there for a few minutes when final stan said something. "Steve you know this is i mean what we did" Steve cut him "Dad what we do together is our bussien no one else" Steve said and kissed his dad.

They would have went again but then the both heard. "Stan get down here steve needs his rest now" Francien yelled. "Comeing dear" Stan said and he got up cleaned off and head out steve's door. Steve just sat there and then he thought. 'next time well be even more fun'

The end hope you all liked it please review and sorry for any misspelled words hehehe :)


End file.
